USUK OneShot: More Work?
by Eevzee
Summary: A short one-shot I wrote up after no sleep. Contains random fanservice and inapropro touching !


"Dude, this is just way too boring! Can't we do something else?" America whined. He was upset about England's unwillingness to pull away from his work.

"I have things to do, America. I can't just stop what I'm doing to cater to your needs." England grumbled.

Another day of America visiting uninvited while he had so much paperwork to catch up on; there was nothing more England wanted than to sit alone in his peaceful home able to get his work done in before the day was out.

"Come on, England… I just got this new video game from Japan and I wanna play it with you!" America continued to pester the now twitching with frustration England. "It'll be fun!"

"America, go home. I have too much to do." England gritted his teeth a bit at America's persistence.

America continued on with his nonsensical outbursts and questions. Pressing his luck even further when – after a moment or two of utter silence – pulled England onto his lap and took his papers from him.

"What do you think you are doing you bloody wanker!" England was furious now. "I haven't the time for your foolishness!"

America game no response. He simply sat there with England on his lap with the papers in hand at the perfect angle for England to read them. England was slightly confused by America's silence but continued on with his work as he sat there.

This went on for some time; England reading pages and pages of text while America would stifle a sigh now and then of boredom trying it's hardest to pry through his shield.

"All finished." England gave a weary smile of relief. "I'm glad that over." He tried to stand only to be held down tightly by America. "Eh- what are you doing?"

America remained silent. This sent England into a flurry of worried thoughts and expressions. He was highly concerned upon the fact America was silent and still as stone.

"A-America?" England asked aloud, trying to get the usually spastic man to speak.

"England…" America's voice was calm for once, a strange tone – undeterminable to England – carrying swiftly through it. "Let's do it."

It took several heartbeats before England pieced together the word in his head.

"We can't you git! We're both men, that's weird!" England began trying to pry himself free of America's grasp.

"We can do it. It's not like too men can't happen!" America insisted. "And we've done it before!" He pressed.

"I-it's gross…" England confessed.

America disregarded his words and turned England's chin up to his and smashed his lips against England's. As soon as the blond man realized what was happening, he pushed at America's chest with all his strength, but to no avail. America was too strong for him to push away.

America repositioned so England was under him, his back pushed against the couch cushions. England continued to struggle as America managed to pry open his mouth with his own. He let his tongue invade England's mouth, feeling around roughly. England gave a muffled sound as America pinned his wrists above his head.

A hand wormed its way into England's shirt, caressing every inch of skin. He broke the kiss, taking the time to regain his breath.

"Ame-America, w-why are you doing this?" England asked, his own breath unsteady.

"I want to do it with you." America answered quickly before returning to kissing the man beneath him.

His lips moved hungrily against England's, working there magic in turning England's face bright red. America teased at one of the small pink buds beneath the shirt. He traced circles around it, urging it to get hard. Once it accepted the offer, he began to twirl it in little circles with his fingertip.

America's other hand trailed its way south, enticing the already hardening vitals. He fumbled slightly with England's belt, all the while never breaking the heated kiss above, until the belt opened and the zipper came down. America felt his way into the British flag designed underwear, wrapping his fingers around the first thing he came to touch.

England flinched, breaking the kiss and arching his back. His eyes were wide and his teeth gritted at the touch of America's hands. The hands moved down the length and back up again, repeating this process enough to make England's heartbeat spiral out of control. He breathing quickened as he tried to keep the last shred of composure he possessed.

This composure was lost completely when he felt America lift his hips up, angling them for entrance.

"D-don't put that in—mfnn!" England's words were cut off when he felt America enter his inner recesses.

"Relax England; this will only take a second." America teased, teasing more himself than England.

Despite America's words, England could not relax. He couldn't keep himself from throwing his head back against the arm of the couch as America hit his pleasure spot.

"There!" England's voice was ragged and breathy.

"…Land…England…" America probed the spot over and over, rubbing against it.

"Ame-America…good…so good…" England moaned just above a whisper.

America's thrusts began to pick up speed, keeping in time with England's frantic breathing. He gripped at England's thighs, loving the invasion. He was getting what he'd wanted in the first place, and he was proud of himself.

"I-I'm going to…England I'm gonna-" Too late to pull out now as America filled England with his hot essence, moaning ever so slightly as he did so.

"America! I-it's inside!" England squirmed at the unnatural heat entering his body. "H-how could you do that in front of-" Too late there too. England winced as his own essence spewed out over the front of America's coat and himself.

"Well now," America pulled out, laughing loudly at his accomplishment. "Looks like now you have more work to do! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"


End file.
